Demon Slayer
Start: Talk to the Gypsy at Varrock Square Difficulty: Easy Length: Medium Requirements: Ability to defeat a lvl-30 demon Items needed: 25 bones, 1 coin. Walkthrough: Talk to the Gypsy in Varrock Square and have her predict your future for 1 coin. She will tell you that 150 years ago a demon named Delrith came to Varrock, but was quarantined by a hero named Wally who defeated him with a special sword named Silverlight and trapped him away. The Gypsy says that Darkwizards at the stone circle south of Varrock are trying to resurrect him. She tells you that you are destined to kill the demon again. Head north to the palace, and once inside, head west from the castle doors to find Sir Prysin walking around. Speak to him and tell him the Gypsy sent you and then tell him you need to find Silverlight. He will tell you he locked the sword away and that three keys are required to unlock the sword. However, he lost one key while the two other keys were given to other people. Sir Prysin's key was accidentally dropped in one of the Varrock Palace's drains, while the other two keys are in the possession of Captain Rovin and Traiborn the wizard, respectively. Go to the room in the north-west corner of the palace and then go up the ladder. You'll be in a small room, the guard quarters, where Captain Rovin is located. Talk to him and tell him that you have something important to tell him. Tell him there's a demon that wants to invade Varrock and that you alone are going to fight him using Silverlight. He then will give you the Silverlight Key 2. On the main floor of the palace, go to the east side where the kitchen is located. Go into the north-east room and grab the bucket, then fill it at the sink. Go outside the palace to the drain outside the kitchen and use the bucket of water on it. This will push the key down into the Varrock Sewers. Now leave the through its main entrance and take the east path out of the entrance. You will come to a large patch leading north; go north along it a bit until you see a manhole. Climb down it to get into the sewers. Once you have entered the Varrock Sewers, walk west then take the north path and you should find the second key sitting on the floor. Once you have picked it up (Silverlight Key 3), leave the sewers by backtracking to the ladder leading above. Before you go to talk to Traiborn The Wizard in the Wizard's Tower, you'll need 25 bones. If you don't have them already, a good method is to kill the chicken in the tower's basement, or wizards around the premises. The Wizard's Tower is located south of Draynor Village. Once you have them, talk to Traiborn The Wizard. Tell him that you want the key that Sir Prysin gave him. He won't remember being given a key, so ask him if he has any "keys knocking around" and he will tell you he sealed a key. Talk to him again and he'll take all your bones, rewarding you the final key (Silverlight Key 1). Now that you have all three keys, head back to Sir Prysin in Varrock, who will finally give you Silverlight. Now that you have Silverlight, it is time to prepare for the fight with Delrith. Note that the Darkwizards may be aggressive to low levels, and that you cannot use a weapon other than Silverlight during the fight. Now that you're ready, head to the stone circle south of Varrock. Attack Delrith, ignoring the Darkwizards. As you fight Delrith, you'll eventually have to recite an incantation. Among the four listed options, select the bottom option, "Carlem Aber Camerinthum Purchai Gabindo". Delrith will then be removed by a vortex and is no longer a threat to Varrock, completing the quest. Rewards: 3 Quest Points Silverlight (Replaced by Sir Prysin, or Legend's Guild)